A World Gone Black and White
by HiddenTruthandLies2
Summary: Every time she was bullied, she wished for the world to end. She wished for those that bully her to suffer. When her wish comes true, she struggles to survive in it herself. Can Emily pull through with her friends, family and new allies? What will happen when she meets a young girl and grown man in a house? Find out! Rated T for now.


**Author's Note: Okay, so...to start... I am glad to say that I am going to introduce my character in a different way. I am excited to say that Emily will be shown in her life when the apocalypse began to 16 months into the apocalypse. She'll have more of a history as the chapters progress. Also, she'll have a brother. His name is...well, you'll find out. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Also, I want to thank Chris Carver, I Heart Lyoko and Tess Carver for helping out a bit. This was all thanks to my friends. It took me awhile but I managed to achieve it. Okay, so thanks...and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Today's Going to Be Good**

Emily felt herself being shook as she began to wake from her slumber. Her eyelids opened showing a blurry image of her father. William Carver was smiling at her with his chocolate brown eyes. Emily managed to smirk back at her father as she sat up; William moving out of the way. His hair seemed to be brushed into it's usual style. He was wearing a casual dark grey shirt. With her vision now cleared of blur, she stretched and yawned. Emily loved Fridays. Three months from then would be her birthday. But she still loved Fridays because she could go visit her sister for the weekend. This time, her best friend, Lea, was going with them. Emily grabbed the gloves on her desk and began to put them on. Hopefully today would be a calm and peaceful one. She really didn't need the bullshit of her and her father arguing constantly. As much as the crimson and raven haired girl loved her father and sister to death, she couldn't stand their arguments.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty. Had a nice rest I see?" William joked happily as he nudged her. She nudged him back slightly. Emily may have still been waking up but she could manage to respond to him. After all, a happy father equals a very happy day.

"Yes I very well did, thank you." Emily replied back tiredly. Getting out of bed on the other side, where her father wasn't in the way, she reached into her top drawer to get her undergarments before stopping herself. Her father was still in the room. Turning her head his direction, she gave him "The Stare" and he went off like a bat out of hell. Grabbing her denim shorts and blue short sleeve shirt. Going to her closet, she took out her favorite converse and proceeded to change. Her mind wandered to where Ben was right now. His school was up in the mountains for a game and she missed him dearly. Walking over to her bedside table, she picked up a black box that contained a necklace with a pink pearl-like color swirled with silver to hold it to the necklace. It was something she was given from Ben when they were only 13. She was only 17 now. Her sister was 22 but helped around their mother's house.

Once her clothes were on, she exited her room and rushed down the stairs to see her dad placing waters on the table. Turning her head the other way, she saw her friend chatting on her phone as usual, with her bag next to her. What she noticed though, was the secondary bag that Lea had with her.

"Hey, Dad? How come Lea has two bags?" The elder Carver turned to face her and smiled. He knew something she didn't.

"Y'know little Ellie, Lea's sister, right? Well, she's coming with us too. I figured you would love that Emmy." Emily's eyes widened and she hugged her dad tightly. William hugged her back and he knew right then that Emily loved that idea of bringing her along. Ellie was only 8 years old but was the cutest little girl in the whole world. A door opened and shut as someone, a male, walked into their home. The two Carvers separated from their hug allowing Emily to lean her head past her arm's shoulder to see her twin brother, Chris walk through the door. He passed by them with a wave and headed into the living room. Emily decided to go say hi to Lea, Ellie and Chris. Upon entry of the living room, Lea sprung from her seat and crushed Emily in a bear hug. It was a couple of moments before the duo released one another.

"Hey Emmy! Ellie and I are ready to go!" Lea exclaimed happily. She shook her head at her best friends behavior and smiled at her happiness.

"Yep! Just gotta call B-" She started before Ellie came running towards her.

"Emmy!"

"Ellie!" They both hugged and Emily lifted her from the ground, causing Ellie to giggle. Ellie hugged Emily's neck and laughed.

"Boy! You sure got bigger...and heavier!" Emily commented with a chuckle. After putting her down, her dad came into the room. He seemed to be ready to head out without saying a word that he was.

"Y'all ready to head out?" William asked with a smirk. Emily nodded her head and grabbed her bag. Lea, Ellie and Chris grabbed their bags as well. Then Lea and Ellie did a salute.

"Sir, yes, sir!" They both said in unison causing everyone, including them, to laugh. This was better than being bullied at school because of an incident. It was better than any of that. After the laughter subsided Emily had one thought as she got into the truck:

_Today is going to be good._

* * *

**_I hope I didn't screw up a prologue chapter...Let me know what you all think._**

**_Reviews help me a lot! Thanks._**


End file.
